Healing Scars
by Bungei Neko
Summary: Katara decides to visit the insane Azula, and begins to heal the girl whom every one thought was past the point of no return. As Azula heals the two form a bond with  unintended consiquenses. Other side of Deep Burns.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. This is my VERY FIRST fanfic. Sorry if it's crappy. Anyhow, this takes place about 2 years after the end of Book 3. Needless to say, the characters are all 2 years older. Also, if you're worried, there's mild cussing, but not much. Mostly it's just crap. Also, it's age appropriate, as in there's no 16-year-olds having sex. Sorry. In my happy little world, you're a virgin until you reach **_**at least**_** 18. **

**Also, all standard disclaimers apply: I don't own A:TLA, any of its ideas, or any of the companies profiting off of it. If I did, well, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing this. **

**And so, I give you the story. **Another scream rent through the air. Heat rolled down the stairs. Around her, the guards flinched at the noise. There was several seconds of heavy panting, And Then another scream. More Heat rolled down the stairs.

"Where's the heat coming from?" Katara asked, looking at the nearest guard.

He gave her a stiff bow before replying. "When she screams, blue flames come out of her mouth. She can't help it."

"Is she always like this?" Katara asked.

The man nodded. "At least once a day, if not more." He broke off as more screams filled the air. This time, Katara could make out words.

"Lies! All liars! Lies! Don't do this! Follow me! You Lie! " The end was followed by sobbing.

"With all due respect, Ambassador Katara, are you sure you want to go up there?" the guard added when the echoes died down.

Katara nodded. She'd come with nearly a liter of water and some miso soup. She was going to talk with the deranged girl. Ever since she'd read a report that few guards were willing to go the royal prisons because of the danger of being fried, and that none would feed the girl, Katara had decided to visit her, and see if she could do anything. Hearing the screams only hardened her resolve.

Katara walked up the tightly coiled stairs, towards a lone door. She opened it silently, and walked into the stark room. There was a thick-barred cage along the back wall, as high as the door, with at least a meter between it and the ceiling. It came out two or three meters. Azula sat in the middle of the floor, her head bowed and legs crossed, dressed in little more than burnt rags. Her hair hung messily around her, trailing to the floor. Katara couldn't see her face, but Azula looked thin, and her ragged clothing hung on her frame.

"Azula? " Katara asked softly. She closed the door.

Azula raised her head slowly at the sound of her name. Her hair parted around her face, revealing her thin bleeding lips and golden eyes.

"I don't know if you remember me." Katara said, and walked over to the side of the cage. She put down her bag with the water and soup and said, "I'm Katara."

Azula nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed. "You. You saved Zuko. You're a waterbender." She accused with little malice.

Katara nodded. "Yes, I am. " she sat down half a meter away from the edge of the cage. "I brought you some food. Do you like miso soup?"

Azula's eyes widened at the word 'food', all pretenses of anger gone. "Yes. Mother used to eat it with me in the garden. " Her voice was a whisper.

Katara pulled out the bowls and the thermos with the soup. She poured it and handed a bowl to Azula. Azula sprang forward. Her hands, which had been hidden, appeared, reaching through the bars to grab at the bowl. Katara gasped; her hands were pink with half-healed burns and blisters. Now that she looked, so were Azula's bare feet and knees.

Azula drank the bowl in two gulps. Some of the soup dribbled down her chin. Katara took back her bowl, and refilled it. This time, Azula drank slowly. Katara had a bit of soup as she waited.

When Azula was finished, she handed the bowl back with a tiny smile. Her hands stayed outside of the cage.

"You're burned. Would you like me to heal you? " Katara asked.

Azula frowned, and then nodded slowly. Katara opened the jug with the water, and placed it at the edge of the cage. She put her hands in the water. Azula copied her, frowning. The water glowed, and her burns vanished. Katara had her place her feet in the jug too, deciding against bending the water to the girl's burns.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Azula paused, then swallowed. "Tha- tha- than-thank- thank you." She stuttered out.

"You're welcome Azula." Katara smiled. Azula was silent as she packed up.

When she was done, Azula spoke. "Mother says waterbenders can heal. I didn't believe her. But you healed me."

Katara nodded. "I did. We can heal, but only some of us."

"Do you know my Mother? I miss her. I just wanted her to be proud of me. I did everything Father told me to. But she was never proud."

"She was proud of you, Azula. She loved you."

"But when I was in trouble, she never did anything. But when Zuzu was in trouble, she did everything she could to keep him out of trouble."

"Azula, Ursa loved you both." Katara told her. Azula frowned again.

"Did you help Ty Lee and Mai betray me?" Azula's eyes were sharper than Katara had seen in the time of her stay.

"No."

"Why did they?"

"Because they thought what you were doing was wrong. And they loved you enough to try and stop you before you got hurt, even if it meant going be hind your back." Katara answered.

Azula nodded. "They loved me...," she whispered, looking taken aback. Katara stood up and walked to the door.

As she opened it, Azula cried out, "Come back soon! Katara!"

"I will." Katara promised

o0o0o0o0o

Azula looked out of her cage, staring at the wall. She tilted her head, her dirty hair falling across her face. The wall was blank, except for a trickle of water. She frowned. The water was forming a shape, if she could just figure it out...

"Azula, your soup is getting cold. " Katara interrupted her thoughts.

Azula growled softly. What was that shape? The soup didn't matter, she was a firebender and could heat it up.

"Don't try to heat it up again. Last time, you shattered the bowl. The time before that, you burnt your skin." Katara said.

Azula turned her attention away from the wall, and back to her bowl of soup. She took a long sip from the bowl, tasting the green onions that floated into her mouth. "Why are the onions floating?" she asked after she swallowed.

Katara's brows furrowed before she said, "I don't know. "

"Oh." Azula frowned. She looked over to the wall, where the water had kept up its decent down the wall. She squinted, before seeing the shape it formed. It was a rose. "Do you have a rose? I used to have bunches of them in my rooms. Then Mother died, and they did too. Mother died..." Azula whispered. Her mind filled with her brother's shouted words _Mother! Mother where are you! Mother! No!_ She'd wanted to join him, but She didn't. She had to be strong.

"Mother," Azula moaned. More shouts filled her head, images floated in. Her mother's casket aflame, her father's look of relief. Hot smoke floated out of her mouth and nose.

"Azula!" Katara yelled, and clapped her hands loudly.

Azula's mind cleared. She blinked, and shook her head like a dog, her filthy hair shaking around her. She felt a faint growing pain on her lips and chin. Azula reached up and touched her chin. White-hop pain flared where her fingers met her face. She gasped.

"Azula, " Katara said gently, "you burned yourself. " Katara dipped her hand in her water jug, and pulled it out, water clinging to it. "Let me heal it." She reached up and covered Azula's mouth and chin. The water glowed, and Azula's fresh burns vanished.

Katara had gotten more lax about water bending in front of Azula over the past few weeks. It seemed that Azula loved to watch her bend.

As if on queue, Azula ordered, "Katara, show me the water fish." Katara raised an eyebrow. "Please?" Azula added.

Katara stood up and took a bending stance. Slowly, she raised the water out of the jug and into the air. Azula watched, entranced. Katara slowly molded it into a Lionfish, getting the water to form the delicate spines and fins and the teeth. Azula clapped softly as it began to swim around. "more! " she begged like a child. Katara obliged, shrinking the fish and splitting it into two lionfish. The fish swam around each other, forming patterns in the air.

Azula's eyes never left the fish as Katara melted the Lionfish into a pair of Koi, which divided into four koi. The koi swam around each other like dancers for a while, then Katara split them again. Now with eight small fish, she had then waltzing around each other, performing one of the Court ballroom dances. The dance complete, the fish vanished, becoming a flat sheet of water floating on air. Slowly, she pulled of flowers, until there were six different flowers standing on a thin sheet of ice. They tossed around raindrops.

After nearly an hour of creating patterns with water in the air, Katara returned the water to the jug from which it had originated. Azula pouted. She like the flying water fish. She wished she could do something like that.

o0o0o0o

Katara watched Azula sleeping. Her mind was mulling over what had been happening inside the palace. Zuko... her mind wandered towards their nighttime excursions. She worried that he didn't feel the same way about her. What if he met someone better than her? What was she going to do when the counsel decided that Zuko needed a consort? What would happen to her? She sighed.

"You're so lucky, Azula. You never have to worry about what's going to happen tomorrow, or the day after that. Sometimes I wish I was in there." Katara said softly, and began twirling the brushes she'd brought in her fingers. " Zuko says he's never met another person like me, but I don't know if that means he really likes me, like I like him. And then, I have to deal with my responsibilities as an Ambassador. Nothing's clear, like it used to be."

Azula raised her head from the ground where it lay. She frowned slightly. " I used to have responsibilities too. Father said I did better than anyone could have hoped." Azula's voice had some of its old gusto, but with out the cruel slickness, leaving it easy to listen too. " I was to be Fire Lord. But now I'm not. " she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Katara smiled sadly." You were the best fighter I'd ever seen, back when I first saw you. "

" Thank you." Azula whispered, looking taken aback. " You're an Ambassador?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I represent the Southern Water Tribe. "

Azula nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Katara's. " I never have to worry now. But I do. "

"What do you worry about, Azula?" Katara asked.

" I worry that Zuko's okay, that he's visiting Mother's grave. I worry that Agni hates me, and that he's going to punish me for all eternity. I worry that you're going to get hurt and not come. I worry that the roses won't bloom. " she said.

" Azula, Zuko is okay. He thinks of you. Even if I get hurt, I'll still come and visit you. The roses are blooming, don't worry. I'll bring you a rose. "

Azula nodded. She was looking better, Katara noted. Her cheeks now had a healthy flush, her skin no longer hung on her bones. Apparently, the cook's healing miso soup really did heal.

" I brought some ink, and paper. I thought you might like to write or draw something." Katara said.

Azula leaned forward, and took a sheet of paper, a brush, an ink well with water and an ink stick. In silence they ground their ink and began to write, or in Azula's case, draw.

Katara wrote a long over due letter to her brother and Suki, who were engaged and living on Kyoshi. Azula took her time, using the smallest brush to draw. Katara finished first, and watched as Azula, completely absorbed, put the finishing touches on her family of turtleducks. They looked amazingly realistic, Katara had no idea Azula was a talented artist.

When she finished, Azula looked up, and asked, " Katara, would you give this to Zuko for me?"

Katara nodded, and accepted the paper.

" Can I have some soup?" Azula asked. "please?" she added at Katara's sharp look.

Katara poured out two bowls of soup. Azula drank hers in silence, preferring to savor the soup rather than talk. It reminded Katara of her Brother, Sokka. He too loved his food.

" You haven't been burning yourself, " Katara noted when they had finished their soup.

"I still have nightmares. " Azula said. " But I don't get burned anymore. I don't know why."

" I think it means that you're recovering your ability to firebend."

Azula's eyes widened with surprise. " You think so?" She asked excitedly. " You think I'll be able to bend again?"

Katara nodded. " Yes. I think you might be able to." She paused. " But don't try unless I'm here to heal you, okay?"

" I won't. " Azula said.

o0o0o0o

Katara walked in the next day with a funny look on her face, a desk and a tall white candle, and the soup.

" Hey, Azula. I brought you something." Katara said as she put down the low table and candle.

"It's a table. And candle." Azula said. She crawled forward.

" I know. " Katara said. She fit the table through the bars, with no space to spare. "This is to help you get your bending under control."

" Oh." Azula sat back, crossing her legs under her. She pulled the table near her. Katara rested the candle atop the table. She pulled out flint, and proceeded to light the candle.

Azula stared at the tiny flame. It swayed, uncontrolled.

"Azula." Katara snapped her fingers. Azula looked up.

"Sorry."

Katara smiled. " It's okay. Now, just do what I do, and hopefully, it will work." Katara sat cross-legged, hands on her knees. Azula copied her. "Now, focus on the candle and breath deeply." Azula did as she said. Nothing.

"Try again. Focus on the candle. On its flame. Breathe deeply. " Katara said. "It's a control exercise."

Azula took in a deep breath. The candles flame rose slightly as she held in the air. She let the air out, and the flame lowered.

"Good job!" Katara said. "That's what supposed to be happening."

Azula smiled. She took another breath, and the flame grew and rose in the air. Then she let out the breath, and the flame shrank. She tried again, and the same thing happened.

"Keep working on it when you're alone. " Katara instructed. "I'll bring more candles tomorrow. " Azula nodded.

Katara pulled out the soup and poured it. Azula moved away from the candle to grab her soup. They ate in calm silence.

"Did Zuzu like my picture?" Azula asked when she was finished.

"Yeah, he did. " Katara said.

"Do you visit the Turtle ducks?"

"Sometimes. The babies just hatched a week ago. They're really cute."

" You should visit them. They like little bread balls. " she said. A sad look crossed her face as she added, " I used to sneak out at night to feed them. Father thought that the turtleducks were stupid, but the nobles liked them, so he kept them. I would talk to them. " she smiled softly.

"I'll go feed them tonight." Katara promised.

She packed up.

"Water fish?" Azula piped up. "Please?" she added. "Could you do that flying dragon?"

"Sure." Katara grinned at the other girl's eager request. It was so easy to forget that Azula had nearly killed Aang; that she'd tried to kill Zuko; that she'd tried to kill her; it was all to easy to look at Azula now and not see the murdering, cruel girl she'd been only two years ago.

o0o0o0o

" Royu, You've got to just see the facts. We're doing what is necessary to help the fire nation. " A voice said. It was deep and harsh, grating on Azula's nerves. The voice was somehow familiar.

"I know how we've been wronged, forced to the edges of society, but I don't think-" the other voice was softer, kinder.

" That's just it. You think. Trust him. He knows what to do, he knows all the problems, and how causes them. "

"But-"

" Royu. If there was another way, we'd take it."

"I... I know. I just wish there was another way. "

"Wishing solves no troubles."

"Indeed. "

"Look, who is close to his lordship? Who knew him before he came to power? Who does he make a point of spending time with, make a point of talking to each and everyday?"

"The water girl." The soft voice said, as if reciting lines.

"yes. And who would he do anything to protect?"

"Her."

"And who can help us with the goal of catupreing her?"

"Look at her, sir. She's nothing. She's been nothing for two years now." the voice wound its way into Azula's blank mind. "I don't see why we can't just kill her. It'd be nicer, honestly. Imagine if you'd fallen that far."

"I see what you see, Royu. But she is not yet completely gone- not that I doubt that that will happen." The new voice was one she'd never heard, sparking her interest. "But the plans must be laid down, and the girl will come," the new man said calmly.

"Yes, sir," said Royu, Azula guessed.

"Make sure the girl comes, Shaya, and don't do anything else. Don't move from this door step. I want this done right the first time. No mistakes. Get me when she enters the room, understood?"

"Yes sir, " Shaya -the 2nd voice- replied.

Clearly the men had been talking softly, but these chambers had been built to magnify sounds so that it was harder to escape with out the guards hearing, but it worked both ways. So she knew that the 'plan', whatever may it be, was not a widely know one. It involved someone, a girl, entering her room. They'd said 'water girl'. That implied a water bender, or else it was a code for something, but their conversation wasn't one that implied code. All of Azula's shrewdness came flooding back. The only person she knew of that would be called a 'water girl' was Katara. The only person that came into her room was Katara. They had to be talking about Katara. Katara was in danger. It didn't sound right. Katara shouldn't be in danger, Katara was nice and kind and helpful and pretty and... and the closest thing Azula had to a friend.

No, thought Azula, they will not hurt her. I won't let them. But Katara was coming here, and she was trapped in her barred cell. How could she get out? Azula's eyes fell to the table with the two candles upon it. It had fit through the bars. Maybe she would too.

o0o0o0o

Katara walked into Azula's room. There had been a guard posted outside the door, which was new. She looked around and noticed that the carved window that lighted the room had been smashed so that the carving part was gone. Then a hand -at least, that was what she assumed it was- covered her eyes. Something harshly poked a point along her spine, and Katara's arms went numb, and she dropped the bag with the soup and water.

"Oops." The base of her neck was poked, and Katara fainted, spiraling into black numbness. As she fell, she heard a faint "Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Welcome Back. Long time, no see, eh? Yeah, sorry 'bout that. really sorry 'bout that. I'm working on it. But, hey, here's an update! Look! **

**All standard/no-really? This is FFN disclaimers apply. Obviously.**

**Enjoy. It's only nine months late. **

**=^.^= ****文芸猫 **

oOoOoOoOoOo

Katara opened her eyes to be greeted by a spectacular view of a small pond. She moved to sit up, her head spinning. When she finally managed to reach an upright position, albeit leaning on the rough wall beside her, she proceeded to look around her.

She was in a cave walled with obsidian, looking out on a sandy beach. The sand was black, a grainy covering across what look like a volcanic expanse. But she frowned: something was wrong. Where was she?

Katara walked to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. The cave was at the bottom of a tall cliff face, the pond was walled in with sharp, jagged alpine rock. It would be suicide to try to leave by climbing up.

That having been made clear, Katara turned inside. She pasted where she'd been laying a few meters from the mouth, and proceeded inside. The walls were a shiny, smooth black with a serrated surface. Katara could see warped refections everywhere, her image twisted and gnarled into something more bizarre than she knew was true. The tunnel proceeded straight back until the entrance was little more than a dot of light before splitting in two. A lit candle lay between the paths.

Katara leaned down, focusing on the ground before her. There was mostly smooth stone, but the left path held tiny grains of sand. Katara choose left, stopping to grab the candle.

The tunnel went up at a steep angle, leaving her quickly in the dark. Not deterred, Katara walked as quickly as her robes and the tunnel would allow, soon becoming hot from the walking. By this time, a strange red light was in the distance.

Katara reached the light, to find an opening that overlooked a lake of lava. Heat rolled off the lava in lazy waves, a mirage of vapor and gas. Azula was there, watching it with a silent wonder. She turned as Katara moved to sit down.

"You woke up," Azula said calmly, her eyes bright, shining and flickering like flame.

Katara nodded, sitting. "Where are we, Azula?" she said apprehensively.

"My caves." Her answer was clipped.

"Where are these caves?" Katara continued, becoming slightly more concerned.

"In the volcano," Azula said, turning back to the lava lake.

"And the volcano is where?" Katara leaned to look her in the eyes, quelling worry.

"Outside of Caldera." Azula fiddled with a stone by the molten rock.

"Where outside, Azula? The rest of the world is outside of Caldera." Katara attempted to not let her lack of patience show.

"They're by the bunkers," Azula smiled. "But here's safer; no one comes here. Ever."

Azula paused, the menacing silence sinking within the rocks, and then smiled at Katara. "We're below the Palace!"

Katara froze. "That's good, Azula." she managed, knowing that remaining calm wouldn't escalate Azula's tendency for maniac moodswings.

Azula beamed. "You're safe now," she promised. "Then bad men can't get you."

Still half frozen, Katara's expression morphed into one of confusion and horror. "Bad men, Azula?"

Azula nodded, her eyes glistening. "I heard them talking about you. They wanted to hurt you. But I got you to safety." She seemed proud.

Katara couldn't move. Azula had been locked in the second highest security prison in the Fire Nation. The only person know to have successfully escaped was Iroh. Iroh and Azula were two vastly different people.

"Whats wrong?" Azula leaned closer, putting her hand on Katara's leg.

"How," Katara started. "How did... How did you get out?"

"Um..." Azula's brow creased. "I melted the lock, and walked out?" She offered.

"Wow," muttered Katara.

"Was I good?" Azula asked.

"That was very... skilled." Katara whispered, shocked.

Azula beamed.

"How did you get down here," Katara asked gently.

Azula pointed to an arch of stone above their heads. It wasn't even complete; halfway, the stone narrowed and a good half meter was thin air. "That. Part of it fell when I crossed." She sounded mildly worried, like a three-year-old worrying over her dolls clothes.

"How long ago did we leave?" Katara inquired.

"Three nights," she mused, shrugging. "You slept a while."

"We should head back, Azula." Katara rose from sitting, suddenly very concerned. Who knew what Zuko was doing to find them, let alone the prison guards.

Azula looked up, alarmed. "Why? It's dangerous up there!"

"Yes," Katara told her gently, "But its even more dangerous down here. Besides, I have duties in Caldera."

Azula pouted, her golden eyes begging Katara's.

"Come on, Azula. Show me the way out." Katara offered Azula a hand.

Azula rose on her own. "This way." She lit her hand, the blue flame dancing and frolicking, and began to lead the way down the tunnels. Katara grabbed the candle she'd brought and followed.

Azula led her to the point where the tunnels merged, and stopped. A second later, the ground shook violently.

Katara slipped, losing her footing and sliding to ground. Azula barely managed to cling to a clump of rock. The shaking lasted merely a few seconds.

Katara clambered to her feet, weighted down by her robes. Azula stood up more gracefully. The two looked at each other silently, then sprinted back up the tunnel.

The lake of lava was rising, and rapidly. Their perch was only a few hundred meters above it already.

"This happened yesterday," Azula said, calming down. "The lava rose."

After a pause, she added, "It was really pretty."

"Azula, get us out of here!" Katara ordered, not as calmed by the sight of rising lava, the memories of the open ocean suddenly so far away. The ground shook again, for not even a second, shaking loose rocks from above, including the archway.

Azula swore violently, using words Katara didn't even know existed.

"That was our way out," Azula told her, gesturing at the lost archway

"To the pond," Katara suddenly commanded. The water had to have come from somewhere, right?

They raced down the tunnel, and then headed for the pond, Katara in the lead. They reached the pond in an eighth of the time it had taken Katara to get to the overlook.

Outside, Katara, stripped off her outer robe, revealing her more maneuverable under robes. She struck a bending pose, and waisting no time, pulled the water out of the pond.

Azula backed up as the water kept coming. More water than a pond that size could ever hold was gushing out, tangling and warping as it moved with a mind of its own. Katara suspended the water above them, and moved to the bottom of the pond, where a hole just big enough for her to fit through lay, water pumping out.

Katara backed up, walking to where Azula stood.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, leveling her gaze with Azula.

"Yes," Azula said softly, looking at the hovering water.

Katara grinned, her plan fully formed in her mind. "Hold on tight." Azula grabbed her waist tightly.

The water crashed around them. Katara pulled out more water from the hole, intent on draining it. More and more water came, until soon it was well over their heads. Or it would have been, if Katara and Azula weren't standing on top.

Katara had no idea where the water was coming from. It came readily and easily, but in her tired state, it was hard enough to summon. She closed off the rest of the world, focusing on the water beneath her feet, and on the water coming. She pulled at it with all of her might as the volcano grumbled. But the water came, more and more of it, eventually to the point where the surface lay a single meter below the edge of the cliffs.

She felt Azula jump away, and then grab her arms, and pull her onto the ground. Only then did Katara dare release the water. As it drained, Katara blacked out, falling into the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Katara! Stop falling asleep!" Azula's voice brought her back.

"Azula," Katara muttered.

"Katara! Why'd you go to sleep?" Azula demanded, fuming like a frustrated toddler.

"I passed out, Azula," Katara growled, her body aching. That much bending on no food for three days was not the best of ideas. Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground. Somehow, Katara remained unscathed. Her skirt wasn't as lucky.

Azula stood up and walked away. smoke rose off her body in waves, revealing her frustration and terror.

Katara took a look around. To her right was the hole they'd just escaped from. To her left was a steep slope, littered with more holes, trees, stones and grass. A far way away and down the slope, she saw the ocean glinting in the rising sun. She looked up and saw the top of the mountain, an abrupt jagged edge a far, far way off.

Dragging herself up, Katara searched the nearest plants for something, anything, edible. Thankfully, one of the nearer trees held mangos. Katara grabbed two, and leaned against the trunk, eating, the juice running down her face. She bended the juices back into her mouth.

Azula, having stopped smoking, grabbed a mango and sat next her Katara.

"Where now?" Azula asked.

Katara paused. "Up, and back to Caldera." She pointed.

Azula frowned. "But, that's where the bad people are," she said.

"Yes," Katara reminded her gently,"but that's also where the royal guards, Zuko, and the entire Fire Nation justice system resides."

Azula scowled, but didn't comment.

Katara finished her fruit. She sat calmly, waiting for the sun to finish rising. Azula waited less patiently, lighting blades of grass on fire and watching them burn. Katara supposed she could be doing worse things.

When the sun was fully over the horizon, Katara stood up, and without waiting for Azula, began to trek up the slope. Azula hurried to follow.

Even this early in the morning, The day was warming up. Katara could tell it would only get hotter. And they had to trek up at least a kilometer. Where was Aang or Appa when you wanted them?

oOoOoOoOo

Azula trailed behind Katara as the day wore on. She wasn't used to this rigorous of a hiking.

Hauling Katara down to the caves had felt like it'd nearly killed her.

Her mind wandered even as she kept her eyes on the back of Katara, being careful to stay within a few meters of her. Katara seemed to know where they were going, and Azula certainly didn't. She wondered why Katara was so scared of the caves, and the lava. The lava had been beautiful. And the caves, Azula had known them since she was a little girl, escaping down to them when ever her father's wrath got too harsh and scary for even her to deal with. She knew them like the back of her hands.

The caves and tunnels had always been her little secret, something neither her father nor mother nor brother nor teachers nor servants had known about. But she'd shown Katara. And Katara hadn't liked them.

Azula let the bad thought pass by, and her mind wandered on in a skill gained from years in a tiny space.

She remembered the heat that had come flowing out of her hand as she'd melted the lock off the bars around her, and the elation at having been able to move freely.

And the horror as her gentle tap to Katara's shoulder -which was meant to surprise her - had knocked her unconscious.

So Azula had run with Katara to the safest place she knew, her caves.

And now they were out, climbing up the volcano's rocky exterior.

Azula allowed herself to marvel at the butterflies and other insects flying around her as she hurried to keep up with Katara, who seemed to be in quite the hurry.

oOoOoOoOo

After a little over an hour, Katara estimated, she was forced to stop, due too both Azula and herself. The sun, though barley over the horizon, was already heating up the air. Flopping into a patch of shade, Katara wished for the south pole, where the warmest it got was above freezing.

Azula landed beside her, looking worse than Katara felt. At least Katara had been walking around for the past few years, rather than cooped up in a cage.

Katara wished she'd worn her water pouch, but there was always water around in the Palace, thanks to Zuko and Iroh. They'd nearly tripled the number of ponds and water features on the grounds, along with placing well-kept and large vases of flowers or floating candles in just about every room. It was nearly impossible to not find a source of water to bend when walking around the palace. Over the past years, Katara had grown lax about keeping water on her. Now she was paying for that.

Her mouth was parched. There was no water around, save that which she'd sworn never to reach for. Stupid flowers.

Azula looked up at her. "Is there water, Katara?" She asked softly, sounding parched too. Parched and weak.

"No," Katara told her sadly.

Azula whimpered.

Katara leaned against the source of the shade, a rather tall tree. She closed her eyes and waited until she felt well enough to walk. The temperature kept climbing.

When Katara finally stood up, Azula glared up from her position across the ground, clearly disinclined to move. Katara ignored her, and began walking uphill again. Azula consented to moving only after she saw Katara wasn't going to wait for her,and proceeded to trail behind.

The slope seemed to be only increasing as they went up, and the holes int he ground seemed to decrease dramatically.

Katara could soon see little figures on the ridge and moving downwards, little groups of soldiers. After her time with the Avatar, she knew a Fire Nation solder on sight, and from quite a distance away.

Katara grimly prayed that those figures were out to help them, and kept on walking. She had quite the ways to go.

Surely, the men got larger and seemed to have spotted them, as they were heading straight for the two women. Katara herself was heading straight for the men, urging Azula to keep up. For her part, Azula hadn't collapsed yet.

Katara could only hope they'd meet up soon.

oOoOoOoOo

The soldiers approached faster than Katara could have hoped, urging her faster. Behind her, Azula grew more and more agitated as the men's faces came into view.

"Lady Katara!" One man called as soon as they were close enough. "Please wait there! We will come to you."

Katara rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to stop walking, but she did slow down, allowing Azula to catch up.

"Katara," Azula whispered, leaning close, "Those are the bad men."

"Azula, they won't hurt us. They're your brother's soldiers. He won't let us hurt them," Katara promised, and kept walking.

They met the soldiers in a little flat space covered in waist-high grasses. Azula dropped behind her as the men got closer.

"Greetings, Lady Katara, Lady Azula." The speaker bowed. "I am Sargent Royu. This is Shaya, Korrez,-"

He was cut off as Azula launched forward, fire spilling from her palms, launching towards Royu.

"Azula! Stop! Now!" Katara snarled, turning towards the girl.

Flames rushed past her head, singeing some stray hairs. Katara whipped around, to find Royu as the source of the fire. Katara opened her mouth to order him to stop as Azula retaliated, blue flames arching over Katara to the soldiers. Katara whirled around, feeling helpless with no water. _There is water,_ a voice in her head nagged. This was dangerous; she was helpless. Freaking out, her head spinning as more flames -from where, she didn't know- spun around her, Katara grasped for the nearest source of water. Water spun into her fingers, covering her arms, arching above her, putting a stop to the flames for a single second.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara demanded, water spiking up from the ground around them and rushing towards her, tearing at the men's boots.

The men froze for a split second as the water moved.

Then Royu smiled coldly. He gave her another bow. "We, Lady Katara, are here to kill you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**So... That's All Folks! for now. Later*, there'll be more. I promise. **

**Review? please? I love reviews. **

***as in before July. Just let me get through finals. **

**=^.^= ****文芸猫**


End file.
